hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5229 (7th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Juliet angrily sprays Ollie and Imran with deodorant, still in a bad mood about yesterday. Sinead purposefully ignores Sami. Tom finds Prince and Peri kissing and tells Peri that she's late for work. Diane reads a newspaper article about Laurie's disappearance. Sinead receives a voicemail from Diane, but it keeps cutting out. Sami tries to talk to Sinead but she ignores him. Diane worries that Laurie has gone for Sinead. Brooke complains of feeling ill. Juliet makes clear that she is angry with Brooke for humiliating her at the bar. Goldie tells Prince that he needs to either go back to cleaning windows or find another job. Tom finds Peri distracted by Prince and gives Peri a warning, whilst he threatens to call the police on Prince. Sami calls Sinead and apologises. Scott convinces Mitchell to stay for his drag act. Prince confronts Tom over his jealousy, but Tom tells him that he sacked Prince for his insubordination. Tom mentions Lily, which upsets Prince. Romeo goes after him. Juliet takes Brooke's purse from her bag. Sami tells Lisa and Cleo about Sinead trying to kiss him. Sami decides to go find Sinead. A car pulls up to Sinead and Laurie steps out, asking her if she needs a lift. Sinead is horrified to see him. Mitchell helps Scott in his drag act by answering some of the pensioners' questions. Sinead refuses to believe that Laurie was let off. He grabs his head in pain, and lies that someone threw something at him in court. He asks if she will apologise for the trouble she caused, and she tries to walk away from him. Laurie reveals that he met Finn and lies that Finn thinks Sinead should forgive him. Prince tells Romeo that he wants to do something with his life. Juliet returns with a load of bracelets on her arms. Nana is delighted with the tips from Scott & Mitchell's performance. Sid and his friends corner Scott and assault him. Mitchell chases them off and comforts Scott. Prince tells Goldie that he wants to leave Hollyoaks, to Goldie's horror. Brooke realises her purse is missing and goes to the DJ tent to find it. Sonia stops a barman from serving alcohol to Juliet, to her anger. Juliet finds Brooke's air defenders on Ollie and goes to find Brooke with them. Brooke is pushed into the DJ tent with the crowd and has a sensory overload. Sinead grabs her phone and calls 999. Her phone goes off and Laurie chases after her. He corners her by the car but she shoves him and runs off. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sid - Billy Price Guest cast *Sonia - Millie Turner Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019